shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bow Wow
Bow Wow (うわお辞儀, Bow Wow) is the pet and mascot of The Halloween Pirates, own by Samhain D. Miedo and the Trick or Treat Trio. Bow wow was originally a pet of a world noble, but after eating a devil fruit that the own thought was a treat. Bow Wow, destroyed the nobles house and it when Bow Wow returned to normal size. He was thrown out and then making his way to the Halloween Crew. With a bounty of 30,000,000, for such crimes as murdering his former owner when he destroyed the nobles home. The Attack on several marines and biting them in the crotch, participating in the attack on Jousai Down and joining the Halloween Crew. With his devil fruit the Koju Koju no Mi and the name of the Hallo-Weeny Dog (ハロー·とても小さな犬, Haro-uin no Inu?) Bow Wow sets out to enjoy the new Halloween Era with his masters. Appearance Bow Wow's size will vary greatly, since his devil fruit allows him to grow and expand his muscle mass. However, generally he will be the size of an average dog. He is a mut, with brown hair and smaller ears. He seems to have his face painted to look as if it was a clown. This was really the trio doing their tricks on their doggy. Bow Wow, wears a clown collar with bells and oddly enough had black eyes with yellow pupils. Personalities Bow Wow seems to have two sides of his personality, the first being a lovable and playful doggy. However, he is a bit to playful he seems to have a problem of hating Marines and others. He likes to bit others in the worse places, so thus why they named the Hallo-weeny dog. Since Bow Wow seems to love biting the crotches of marines and of course it gets a laugh out of the trick or treat trio. The second side is when Bow Wow uses his fruit to change his size and muscle mass, he becomes a very blood thrust dog. He becomes that of a beast, however he seems to never harm any of the crew members. Very destructive on both sides of his personalities and seems to even eat people when his second side comes out. Relationships Crew Trick or Treat Trio Bow Wow seems to love the trio as well, Bow Wow much like Jumbo is one of the trio's subordinates and as such. Bow Wow being a dog and wanting to see nothing harm his masters he is extremely loyal to them. So much that when Bow Wow is in a bigger form the trio and even jumbo rid on him to help them. Samhain Miedo Bow Wow like another dog is extremely loyal to his master, he loves and adores his master. He will protect him as well, going into a full attack mode when one tries to attack his masters life. Samhain seems to love Bow Wow as well and seems to never want anything bad to happen to his pet. Powers and Abilities Speed Bow Wow's speed will vary because of his devil fruit, mostly he will have the speed of an average dog. However, making the muscles in his body to grow and expand he can increase his speed ten fold. Shown when he was able to out run the marines chasing after him. Strength Bow Wow's strength will vary because of his devil fruit, most time being the size of an average dog. He has the strength of an average dog, but when he grows bigger so does his strength. He was able to destroy a nobleman's home in a matter of seconds with his strength. Devil Fruit The Koju Koju no Mi (我々我々) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user can have full control of their thyroid gland. Koju for “Thyroid”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Thy-Thy Fruit. Strength and Weakness The user gains a full control over their thyroid gland, in which the user can basically manipulate their own body. At first when this fruit was introduced, the user could only make their muscles expand and grow. Basic things, however over the years of training the user could manipulate the thyroid to do almost anything to the body. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruits. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pet Category:Male Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Pumpkin King Division